Sunshine of My Love
by 5k.itty
Summary: Lilly turned the last page and suddenly only Oliver’s voice could be heard among the vast emptiness of the beach. loliver, one shot


**Simple, I don't own Hannah Montana.**

"Oliver, is this a cow?"

"Yes, it has a black and white spots, doesn't it, things cows consist of. What makes you think it isn't?"

"Oh, I don't know, Oliver, maybe the fact that it's square?"

"It's called creativity," he retorted.

"It's nipples are square."

"The politically correct term is utter, Lillian. Such language."

Lilly smiled at Oliver as he rested against the Malibu sand. Lilly smoothed the edges of Oliver's book of drawings he gave her and laid atop him. She closed her eyes slowly, taking in the cool breeze of the midnight air until Oliver shifted beneath her, his voice soon following.

"Hey look! It's the little dipper," Oliver exclaimed, his arms extended outward in its direction.

"Yup, it sure it," Lilly replied, playing along, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Where's the big dipper?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and scoured the black sky for the Three Kings.

"There," she pointed upward, "see the Three Kings, right there."

"What? That's not the big dipper. That's a pot," he argued, exploiting his new found creativity.

"No, Oliver, it's the big dipper."

"But then, why does the little dipper look like a dipper, but the big dipper looks like a pot?" Oliver smiled as did Lilly, knowing he was doing this just to push her buttons.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" She quirked her eyebrow and twisted her body around, pushing herself up so she hovered just above Oliver, challenge blatant in her eyes. It was just like Lilly to make a competition out of everything.

Oliver chuckled. "Maybe I will," Oliver whispered to her as he pulled her down into his arms, "just for tonight."

"Why?" Lilly asked hesitantly.

"Because," he grinned lopsidedly, "tonight is a special night."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"I don't know. Why don't you turn to the last page of the book?"

Lilly paused momentarily, gripping the book in her hands. She sat up tentatively, but was pulled back down as Oliver had a grip on her.

He shook his head. Lilly chuckled, rolling her eyes, but rested against him nonetheless while she turned each page. The crinkling of the white paper sounded much louder in the quiet beach, with only the crashing of the high tides to keep them company. Not to mention the bright stars, its lights cascading upon them, creating a white luminescent glow. It was a perfect, romantic spot, something Lilly thought Oliver had no taste in, that is, until today. Lilly turned the last page and suddenly only Oliver's voice could be heard among the vast emptiness of the beach.

Lilly looked at the page, the edges of her vision blurring, causing everything to become in a dream-like state as she look along the paper, reading each line in her head.

_Will you be the peas to my carrots?_

Lilly remembered the time when Oliver was seven. He never ate his vegetables. Lilly tried to convince him that it was cool, that Bugs Bunny ate carrots, but it never worked. Until one day, Lilly was pelted relentlessly with tiny green balls, Oliver's new favorite vegetable: peas.

_Will you be the boogers on my wall?_

Lilly remember when Oliver would tell her he'd stick his boogers on his wall, near his bed. He told her he did it because he had no tissue. But Lilly wondered why Oliver wouldn't just use tissue so his dad would stop yelling at him. Lilly soon figured out it was the only way Oliver got attention from his dad, until he left him and his family.

_Will you be the chestnut in my nose?_

Lilly remembered when Oliver's cousin told her a story of Oliver sticking a chestnut up his nose. While Oliver, on the other hand, denied this, saying it'd be impossible since chestnuts were to large.

_Will you be the tuna on my crackers?_

Lilly remembered when they first ate this. It was on the same beach as they were now. Oliver had just broken up with Becca Weller and he convinced himself it was the end of the world, that he'd never find another girl, and that he'd become a priest since they don't marry. But Lilly found a way to remedy this. She sat next to him, offered a shoulder to cry on…and a can of tuna and crackers.

_Will you be the fly in my soup?_

Lilly remembered when she and Oliver went to what they thought was an expensive restaurant. But they soon found out it was just as good as Joe's Slop Down the Block when Lilly found out it was not pepper in her soup, but a fly.

_Will you be the sunshine of my love?_

Well, Lilly didn't remember this, but it was her new favorite line.

She looked across the page one more times until Oliver's gentle voice broke the silence.

"Lilly, will you be mine?"

Lilly's mind froze. She looked towards Oliver and did the only thing she could think of.

"Is that sign language for apple?" he asked.

Lilly smiled, pulling Oliver by his neck and into a kiss.

"Because I don't know what's "yes."

**I'm sorry this is incredibly lame and horribly written. I just wanted to get back into writing and what better way than with a Loliver. Plus, I was inspired. Based off an event that happened to me.**


End file.
